Cyclohexane derivatives that are useful as therapeutics for the treatment of pain are described in International Patent Publication No. WO 99/67206.
Compounds containing a cyclohexane, pyrimidine and piperazine ring are described in European Patent No. EP 431,580 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,921. These compounds act as central nervous system agents and dopaminergic agents, respectively. These compounds, however, do not contain an alkyl-amino group in the 2-position of the pyrimidine ring. Dopamine D3 receptor modulator compounds containing a pyrimidine and piperazine ring are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/259882. These compounds do not, however, contain a cyclohexane ring.
2-Amino-6-chloro-4-(N-methylpiperazino)pyrimidines as inhibitors of spiroperidol binding are described in, e.g., J. Med. Chem., 25, 1459, (1982).